


Like This

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Self-Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

"Put it down," Emma said, "use just your fingers."

Regina turned off and set the vibrator on the bed beside her. She was naked except from her purple collar.

Emma was sitting in a chair positioned at the bottom of the bed where she could watch Regina touching herself. Emma was dressed in blue jeans and a dark grey vest top.

After a week of pleading for Emma to take their relationship to a sexual level Regina had been delighted to obey the order to masturbate while her mistress watched.

"Tease your clit," Emma ordered. "Nice and slow, slower, that's it."

Regina's legs were spread wide, showing off her sex. Emma could see how wet she was. She looked good, better than good. Emma controlled herself. She had promised herself she would resist. If Regina could control herself, so could Emma.

"Feel good?" Emma asked.

"Yes mistress," Regina nodded.

"Faster, like this," Emma held up her hand. Regina mirrored the up and down motion that Emma made, rubbing her clit with the middle finger of her right hand.

Emma squirmed a little in the chair and rubbed her palms on her thighs.

"Play with your breasts."

Regina used her other hand to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple.

"Make yourself come," Emma unbuttoned her jeans.

Regina hoped that Emma was going to take off her clothes too.

Emma didn't. She slipped her hand down the front of her jeans.

Watching each other Regina came first, followed soon by Emma.


End file.
